


empyral

by verucaa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: empyral: a synonym for solar.chapter one ➵ kaede/shuichi (completed)chapter two ➵ kiibo/kokichi (unfinished)chapter three ➵ kaito/shuichi (unfinished)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	empyral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw;; panic attacks and dysmorphia mentions (can be ready as body dysmorphia or gender dysphoria on whether u headcanon shuichi as trans or not!!)   
> i hope this is okay and not 2 cringey lmaoooo i cant write drv3

Shuichi was insecure about a lot of things. His talent, his skills as a detective and - less importantly - his appearance. Dysmorphia wrecked a tidal wave of uncertainty and self-doubt through his body every time he glanced into a mirror, a window or a particularly well-polished glass. Things he was the most skittish about could be easily changed. His hair, weight and fashion sense, but every time he thought about changing it, a paralysing fear would stop him from cutting that strand or buying that new shirt. 

The others didn't help.

"Ouma-kun!" He snapped towards the supreme leader who, for the third time, had reached over Shuichi's head to pluck the hat off the mess of hair.

Kokichi's trademark laugh seemed to echo around the room, "Saihara-chan!" He whined loudly, "Your hair is so messy..."

Shuichi winced, a familiar guilt pooling in the bottom of his stomach. He'd neglected to brush his hair today, waking up late and shoving on his hat to avoid the stares of others. Beauty standards controlled teenagers and the students of Hope's Peak were no different. Shuichi didn't compare to his more masculine classmates, with their flawless bodies, tall frames, muscles and perfect hair.

Shuichi leant over, snatching his hat out of Kokichi's hands with much more anger than he meant to be. His fingers clenched around it, crushing it beneath the force of his hands. Shuichi realised what he was doing and released his grasp on the hat, letting his fingers reopen and smooth the creases out softly. He placed it back onto his head, squashing his hair back under it. He was thankful for the lack of people around the cafeteria.

Kokichi had run over to Kiibo in Shuichi's angst, ignoring the detective in favour of the other boy. Shuichi should be thankful that Kokichi had left him alone... but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being forgotten. Forgettable, ugly and irrelevant. A trio of adjectives, he could've laughed to himself.

Shuichi pushed himself from his chair, joints bending as they pressed against the table which was damp with surface cleaner. The cafeteria was always clean, usually because of Kirumi's obsessive scrubbing that he'd witness earlier in the week. He let his legs carry him to the door, embarrassed with himself. He always felt as if someone was watching, judging him. 

Slipping outside into the hallway, Shuichi watched as a small crowd of upperclassmen hurried past him. One of the girls - she had black hair dyed a variety of colours - shouted down the corridor, ignoring the stares people gave her as she hollered. Shuichi swallowed to himself. One day, maybe even he could have that confidence... though, he doubted it. 

He could go back to his room, but it was so dark and cold and he'd spent most of his morning cramped up to his desk, finishing detective work, that he didn't want to go back for hours yet. Outside was too warm - he'd get sweaty - and Shuichi didn't want to humiliate himself in the classrooms and other activity rooms that were already filled with other students.

A chest appeared in front of him and he crashed into it.

"Watch it," the upperclassman snapped at him, hands roughly pushing him away. Shuichi stumbled over, pressing his hand into the wall. A girl's lips stretched into a Cheshire cat grin as she watched him.

Everything was suddenly too warm. Everything was suddenly loud, and suddenly everyone was looking at him. Eyes scraped over his skin, causing tremors to wreck across it. Aching, the under of his thighs and arms abruptly sweat-drenched. His hands shook and he clenched them into fists to still them, nails digging into the flesh of the palm painfully. Shuichi was so... stupid. Bad at his work, his talent. Bad at everything.

The music room was closest to the corridor he was in. He hurried through the door, pushing it open with his shoulder. He didn't trust the shivers in his grip to turn the handle, nevermind the sweat that had pooled in his palms.

Shuichi sank, back flush against the wall. His hands gripped his knees. Everything... was just a lot. His head buried down into his chest. He felt like he was underwater - drowning - with his anxieties growing higher and higher, choking him out into a spiralling mess.

"Saihara-kun?" 

Shuichi squinted his eyes, taking in the appearance of Kaede Akamatsu in front of him. Her mouth was stretched into a perfect 'o,' and her eyebrows were furrowed with concern. She had crouched down in front of him, skirt covering her knees, held in place by her hands. She balanced on her tiptoes, bouncing slightly. Kaede was always so perfect, in Shuichi's eyes. Like a doll, with lengthy, blonde hair and unblemished skin.

"Saihara-kun..."

Shuichi glanced up at her again with a gulp.

"Are you okay?" Her head tilted, like a confused puppy. She dropped down onto her knees. 

Shuichi swallowed, her mouth dry; "I'm... fine," he hesitated.

Kaede moved to sit next to him, back hitting the wall. She didn't look at him, "Was it Ouma-kun? I know how annoying he can be," Her cheeks puffed out in a pout, "I can speak to him for you if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine." 

Kaede glanced at him, concern shining through her expression, "No, you're not. What's the matter?" 

Shuichi took a breath. Kaede wouldn't judge him. Kaede was... different. He opened his mouth and told her everything, from his insecurities as a detective to his nervousness about dysmorphia and, more importantly, whatever lay under his hat. Shuichi murmured everything to her quietly and she sat in silence next to him, occasionally tapping her fingers in a tune against the floorboards. It sounded comforting.

"If you feel safer with your hat, why should you be forced to take it off?" Kaede stretched one leg out, touching the side of it against Shuichi's, "Don't listen to anyone else."

Kaede touched his shoulder with the tips of her fingers and he sunk into her hand. Shuichi hadn't been hugged in months and he welcomed the feeling. Kaede was just... soft. She wrapped her arms around him and he sank into her, red melting across his face as she tucked her face between his shoulder and cheek. It was a hug that felt close that their souls entwined, but still gave Shuichi space to breathe. In her embrace, the world stopped turning on its axis. 

* * *

Shuichi supposed he could thank his crippling anxiety and Kokichi's teasing for the fact he now had Kaede Akamatsu sat on the end of his bed, a book clamped between her palm and thumb. She wet her fingers to turn the page, eyes glancing over the top of the book to lock eyes with Shuichi and she squinted them in a smile. 

His hat was still glued to his head, covering his hair. It had been every time they'd hung out together. 

"Kaede," He murmured, getting her attention, "Can I show you something?"

Her eyebrows arched, "Shuichi?" Kaede moved the book from her face. 

The detective gulped, reached upwards and plucked the hat off his head, wincing as he felt his bangs flop down onto his forehead. Another part of his hair sprung upwards. 

Kaede smiled warmly, "I think your hair looks just fine," She turned back to her book.

Shuichi's face flushed, a crooked smile wavering on his face at her comfortable nature around him. They'd be just fine.


End file.
